Misdemeanour
by poetic licence
Summary: The sequel to "Monochrome", where sometimes being caught out can make you realise what you always had. A poetical fic set in the depths of winter that brings realisations with the cold. Harry/Draco


****

Misdemeanour

And then there was the time we got caught.

It was just past midnight and the castle was near-deserted for the Christmas break, and we spent our free energy loosing our various friends and disappearing into odd nooks and crannies around the castle. It was so cold that I would touch your ears, the tip of your nose, the end of your chin; your extremities, and I would burn with the arctic feel.

Your hands would scald, pealing away my heavy jacket, my coarse sweater; run your tongue languidly up the side of my throat as I revelled in the blaze of you, all light and heat in the wintry night.

We would lean against our favourite wall in the Charms classroom, next to the heaters, thawing each other with passionate kisses and soft moans of delight; knowing that this, for the moment, was allowed. It was vital to us, a way of reassuring ourselves that even if we could not feel ourselves, we could feel each other. 

I had you pinned up against the bricks, my tongue in your mouth, eyes closed against the moonlight glistening off the snow on the frosted over window sill, when the door opened, and we were caught.

The figure in the doorway gaped at us as we pulled away from each other, your hands sliding out from my jeans pockets at the back, me trailing my fingers out of the folds of your winter coat. Ginny stared at us like she was trapped inside one of the worse nightmares of her life, like the ones that you've experienced, that I would make you relieve the next time we were together, caught up in the moment. She looked terrified.

I stayed calm while you swept forward, pressing the closed and half-pinning her on to it, reasoning with her, calming her, rationalising every questing, every stutter, every murmur of protestation that she could find. 

The base of it being…_don't tell Ron_. 

__

You can't tell Ron, Ginny, you can't, it'll destroy him, it'll destroy us, please do this for us, please keep what you saw a secret…it'll be our secret, you can do that for us, can't you Ginny? Please?

I stood back and watched you with guarded amusement of you working your magic, and in the end, all she needed was to look at me, and I nodded, and she understood. You were manipulative, fearless and she slipped away, heartbroken, but willing to say nothing; to say nothing of what she had seen.

Two arch-nemesis kissing each other like there was nothing but each other, nothing but mouths and tongues and warmth even in the depths of winter. Two arch-nemesis leaning together so close that nothing could be left to the imagination; it was all hands and bodies, pressing together in heat, in need; so certain of each other that no words seemed necessary. Poor Ginny-Girl must have been shocked, she didn't know where to look in all honesty. 

You turned to me and shrugged carelessly, slipping back into my cool embrace and I ran my fingers through your snow-damp hair, relishing in the feel of your body against mine. 

That was the first full night we spent together, sneaking off to your dorm room and making love between the cool white cotton sheets, waking up in each others arms, you perched on an elbow watching me awaken in the rush of morning yawn and lengthy stretch. 

Before we'd always been eager and hurried, one of us always walking away first and foremost; running away from what we'd just done, who we were before, who we were now, who we were becoming. It frightened us equally, slipping away from our regular lives and forgetting it for just an hour, uninterrupted and luxurious in all it's glory, unsure of what it meant, what implications these encounters might bring in the end.

Getting caught turned our to be the best thing that ever happened to us.

We threw caution to the wind. You invited me back to your room with whispered husky tones in my ear, your hand tracing my spine sensually. I accepted without a thought for anything, concentrating on your mouth and tongue and what they were doing to the sensitive spot on the back of my neck.

I fell in love with you all over again as you swayed above me, hands on either side of me; lips ghosting over my forehead; my nose; my eyelids; my mouth, open and panting with the humidity pouring out of sun-glossed skin. Even in the harshness of winter you managed to look beautiful.

And as the clock struck three, you curled yourself inside my arms and slept like a child; trusting and innocent, safe in the knowledge that tonight, I would not slip away from you. I would not retreat back to my own bed behind velvet curtains. You would not awaken with the cooling imprint of my body in the mattress where I should have been.

I held you safe within my heart, and in that instant, I was your everything; you loved me with a devotion that was worthy of Gods, not of men, mice and their fickle ways.

How undeserving I was of you Draco, how undeserving I was of your love.

- finished -


End file.
